Gorlim The Unhappy
by Tinuviel-luthien
Summary: The story of the minor, minor character Gorlim and his wife Eilinel. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: The characters and settings belong to JRR Tolkien and I make no profit from this writing.  
  
Thank to Itarille and Nerdanel for beta reading  
  
- Enjoy -  
  
* Gorlim's story *  
  
Orcs invaded the lands bearing the evil hand of Morgoth. After Morgoth's victory in Dagor Bragollach he continued to pursue the house of Beor, in the lands of Dorthonion. Their leader, Barahir refused to flee but the foe was relentlessly gaining strength. Gorlim watched as the people of Dorthonion were crippled under the cruel blades of the enemy. Darkness crept over them, the place that they had long ago called home was now a region filled with terrors which not even orcs would face willingly. Gorlim watched his beloved wife, Eilinel with dread, and he knew he must move to safety. He feared that these treacherous creatures would steal the only light in his life.  
  
Gorlim continually confronted Barahir with his concerns. "How long Barahir, until at last you will retreat to the mountains?"  
  
"I have no plans of letting Morgoth take control of our lands. You've fought beside me so long. I would assume you would know my desires."  
  
Gorlim became exasperated, "Look around you! Dorthonion is no more than a wasteland, so perilous in places that not even the enemy will enter willingly. Death to our city is inevitable. Why don't we leave and give the chance of life to all those who have fought valiantly. We could find safety with the Haladin or with Galdor. Why do you linger here?"  
  
Barahir looked away, "To surrender would be to kill my soul. Besides what route do you suggest that we take over the mountain pass? We will die on the road, if not in battle. My choice remains the same Gorlim, I will stay to fight for what we have left."  
  
It was hopeless, Barahir's answer never changed. Gorlim turned to leave. Dusk would evolve into absolute darkness by the hour he returned home. He did not wish to stay with Barahir for he knew that Eilinel would be waiting for him.  
  
A sharp wind chilled Gorlim's body as he left Barahir's house. Evil was silently stirring in the night. As he walked down the path towards the woods Emeldir, Barahir's wife, came rushing towards him. Her face was long with sorrow. "Emeldir, what worries you?" Gorlim asked.  
  
"Gorlim, it is hopeless. We will never win this battle. There have been more in attacks on the city. Innocent lives of children and woman have been stolen. I refuse to watch my kin die helplessly any longer."  
  
Hope was relit in Gorlim, "Talk to Barahir, he may not listen to his friend but he cannot ignore the pleas of his wife forever. You're the hope of this town Emeldir, urge Barahir to make haste."  
  
"I will do what I can, there is no reason why us woman cannot bear a sword, but I fear if I wait any longer the hour will be too late."  
  
"The sun is set and my Eilinel is waiting, I wish thee luck. Good night." Smiling at the thought of Eilinel, Gorlim hurried towards the outskirts of their fallen city hoping to pass unseen from the enemy's ever watching eyes.  
  
Gorlim hurried up the road towards their house. Panic clouded over him when he saw that his house was dark and abandoned. "Eilinel!" Gorlim screamed as he ran through the broken door. "Eilinel!" His footsteps echoed as he ran through his house. Cold food was scattered among the broken dishes on the floor. Gorlim's worst fear had become his reality. Eilinel was gone.  
  
He wept in the dark; he let all his pride wash away with his tears. He had failed her. Why did he linger with Barahir and Emeldir while his sweet Eilinel was being captured? Had the brutal orcs tormented her? Gorlim stopped his tears, there was chance, however it was slim, but Eilinel could still be alive. She could still have breath left in her life. The orcs could have left her in the forest and she could be suffering, unable to move but holding onto life awaiting Gorlim to rescue her.  
  
For hours Gorlim stumbled through the forests searching in vain for his wife. The sun rose, a fiery red. Gorlim lost all hope as he wept once more in the heart of the forest. His eyelids slowly drooped and he was sent into a fretful sleep.  
  
His dream started out before the Dagor Bragollach, when Dorthonion had been a place of peace and beauty. The birds chirped happily and flowers grew in the meadow. The trees flourished with blossoms. Under Varda's starlit sky Gorlim had pledged his love to Eilinel. The images of joy faded quickly to the present. Eilinel prepared diner for Gorlim's return with the scraps of food that she had scrounged throughout the day. She heard footsteps on the path and their door opening, she turned expecting Gorlim but instead was faced with the distorted face of an orc. She dropped hers and Gorlim's dinner as she screamed in terror. The chilling wind blew the candle out. Her only source of light vanished with her hope. Eilinel was left unarmed and helpless. The orc's face was malicious and hateful. He smiled a spiteful grin.  
  
Gorlim suddenly awoke and his heart was pounding. The orc's face replayed again and again as a vivid memory. He tried to push the dream out of his head as he returned to Dorthonion. He had lost all hope for he knew in his heart that his fair Eilinel was dead.  
  
As he returned to the city Barahir confronted him. "Emeldir has counselled me against my wishes. After long thought I decided I must abide to her and the wishes of my people. We will leave Dorthonion before the sun sets. No hope remains here for us. Give word to Eilinel, bring all arms you have. No man, nor woman or child shall pass through the mountains unarmed."  
  
A stone cold silence fell between the two men. Gorlim's face no longer carried the same fight for life. His heart was heavy. Slowly he accepted the truth and told his sorrow to Barahir. "Eilinel was taken at dusk last night, I searched desperately but I could not find her. She is gone."  
  
"I should have listened to your pleas days ago. I have brought such woe and grief upon my people. Gorlim, take the journey you've long wished for and stand beside me. You cannot bring back Eilinel but you can protect others from this sorrow. Take this time to grieve, but let yourself heal."  
  
That day Gorlim remained faithful to Barahir and prepared for the journeys from Dorthonion. Gorlim walked solemnly from Dorthonion. He turned back and saw Eilinel waving to him; a song bird perched on her shoulder singing sweetly. He blinked and looked again, and all he saw was destruction and hate. He closed his heart to the world and thought only of Eilinel throughout the journey. He could not bring himself to smile without her presence. Among his allies he gained the name Gorlim the Unhappy. He never stopped yearning for what he could not have. 


End file.
